In the film “Vantage Point” (U.S. Copyright Registration No. PA0001592994), the fictional story of a conspiracy against a fictional U.S. president is told and re-told from the perspective of a variety of different characters, with each re-telling revealing different aspects of the story and gradually exposing more details of the plot and its eventual outcome. While this remains an intriguing approach to story-telling, the order of the unfolding perspectives will always be the same for all viewers.